The invention relates to a coffee machine and a brewing assembly for a coffee machine.
Coffee machines for an automated production of a coffee drink typically comprise a water heating unit, a coffee powder supply unit, and a brewing assembly. For the production of a coffee drink powdered coffee is fed from the coffee powder supply unit and heated water from the water heating unit to the brewing assembly and in said unit the brewing process occurs to prepare the coffee drink.
Typical brewing assemblies comprise a brewing head, an upper closure element, a lower closure element, and at least one linear guide element. The brewing head comprises a cylindrical brewing chamber to accept the powdered coffee, with here the brewing chamber can be closed by the upper and the lower closure elements such that a brewing chamber is formed to brew the coffee drink.
A brewing assembly is known from EP 1 774 883 A1 in which the brewing head is embodied cooperating with the linear guide element such that the brewing head is displaceable via the guide element linearly in reference to the brewing head. In this brewing assembly of prior art the guide element is formed by two spindles, rotational by a motor, by which guide element the brewing head and the lower closure element can be moved up and down in a linear motion.
Coffee machines for the automatic production of a coffee drink are particularly used in the restaurant field, but increasingly also applied in private settings. The brewing assembly here represents an element subject to particularly severe mechanical wear and tear because the ground coffee is compressed in the brewing chamber and subjected to hot water under high pressure.
In the above-mentioned EP 1 774 883 A1 it is therefore suggested that the brewing head is detachably fastened at the two spindles such that for cleaning, maintenance, and for the exchange of the brewing heat it can be removed.